Entoma Vasilissa Zeta
Entoma Vasilissa Zeta (エントマ・ヴァシリッサ・ゼータ, εντομα・βασιλισσα・ζ) is a member of the "Pleiades Six Stars", the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Genjiro. Appearance Entoma has the appearance of a girl wearing clothing similar to the traditional Japanese style. Her eyes are cute, but they never twinkle or blink. She has brown hair with twin chignon. She never exposes bare skin except her face. Her true form is a spider-human (arachnoid). Her face is a mask-shaped insect and her hair is formed from an organization similar to a rolled centipede's. It is clear that she looks inhuman in the illustration, yet in the novel no one notices her identity as a monster until she removes the mask. She also disguises her voice with that of a cute girl by using a leech that steals human victims' voice after killing them. Her original voice is harsh and grating, similar to that of Cocytus. Personality Entoma likes to eat humans, her favorite part being the muscular arm of men, though she doesn't mind what kind of person she eats if she is given an opportunity. If there are no humans to eat, she eats snacks called "green biscuits" instead. Despite treating humans as food, Entoma's nature is not considered extremely evil. If she comes across humans when she is sated and they do not bother her, she will ignore them rather than eat them. She also enjoys hunting for prey by weaving webs all across Nazarick's 3rd and 6th floor. Entoma doesn't like her original voice, so she becomes quiet when she loses her fake voice. Background Entoma Vasilissa Zeta was created by Genjiro as one of the battle maids, the Pleiades. They served as a last line of defense against intruders. However, because they were unlikely able to stand against enemy players who managed to come this far, their only real purpose was to buy some time for the guild members to prepare for their final stand in the throne room. Chronology The Undead King Arc Entoma along with her sisters are ordered to guard the 9th Floor by Ainz. She and other Pleiades are on standby and waiting for Ainz Ooal Gown. The Dark Warrior Arc Entoma Vasilissa Zeta tried to contact Ainz about the grave situation within Nazarick, but Ainz said that he would have to reply back later. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Entoma and her sisters, Yuri and Shizu were sent by Ainz to help Narberal Gamma in her work as an adventurer. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc She accompanied the invasion force and became an observer for Cocytus in the upcoming battle against the lizardmen. She told Cocytus that Ainz had summoned him back to Nazarick after his failure to annihilate the lizardmen. The Maid Tea Party Arc Entoma participated in the monthly Pleiades report and tea party. Yuri asked her to prepare the tea and the snacks. When Narberal reported her work with Ainz, she and her sisters got jealous of her closeness with Ainz. She also got jealous because all of her sisters got orders directly from Ainz. When she accidentally spilled blood in CZ2128’s drink, she was forced to drink it as a punishment. When Solution informed her favorite type of meat, Entoma asked if the quality of the meat really matters in considering the way Solution eats. She supported Solution's idea of asking Ainz to let them have one of the humans that are being interrogated while they're still alive. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Nazarick forces raided Hilma's Mansion. She proceeded to eat Hilma's bodyguards. She was spotted by Gagaran while eating a human hand. Gagaran insisted on attacking despite being advised otherwise and they started to battle. Entoma overwhelmed Gagaran but Tia and Evileye joined the battle and beat Entoma with the help of Evileye's insecticide spell, losing her Mouth-tongue Bug in the progress. However, just before she's about to be slain, Demiurge appeared and saved Entoma. Entoma participated in Demiurge's Plan to make Momon a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom, She played the part along with the other battle maids to act as Jaldabaoth's underlings. She partnered with Lupusregina Beta and Solution Epsilon. They fought against Nabe and continued to do so until Jaldabaoth ordered a retreat. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Entoma along with her fellow Pleiades, encountered Green Leaf on the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. After she watched the workers getting slaughtered by the Nazarick Old Guarders, she wanted to eat the mutilated arms of the deceased but was stopped by Yuri as all corpses were to be collected for Ainz's experiments. Trivia * In the Web Novel, her facial features were described as having an extremely noble face, with stiffly bound eyes that could not be seen, a mouth that was closed to the point that it seemed that she disliked talking, glossy black hair that was held up in a side-up hairstyle. Her skin was black. Her maid uniform was black as well and was described to be more armored in appearance than that of Narberal Gamma. * Her name 'Entoma Vasilissa' means insect queen from Greek. Quotes * (About Food): "Women’s fat is soft and the meat tastes delicious. Children’s fat is thin, and the meat tastes great as well. But, ah, the best is of course the textured meat of men." * (To Gagaran): "Heh, do you like to spin things around and make woosh woosh sounds?" * (About Evileye): "tHat lItTle bRaT ToOk mY VoicE! i WAnT To lEt HeR fEeL wHaT iT’S LikE!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Maids Category:Insects Category:Insect Masters Category:Summoners Category:Magic Caster Category:Pleiades Category:Nazarick